Ten Reasons
by Shadow.Alchemist13
Summary: Ten ways that Rin and Len differ from any other couple. Happy birthday to the Kagamines!


**To the Kagamines: Yeah, yeah, people are all like "You ain't real! Weird!" but the people of the Vocaloid fandom know… that even though you aren't physically real, in some weird way, you're still very real to your fans. So… happy birthday and thanks for bringing music into my life (kinda). And, I apologize for what I put you through in all of my other fanfics.**

**Disclaimer: Ha, no. Not Vocaloid or anything else you will recognize in this story (Instragram, Twitter, Fanfiction, Nutella, etc….)**

* * *

Reason #1: Confession

_"I… I LIKE YOU KAITO! GO OUT WITH ME!"_

_"You're so cute when you're all red and crying, Miku." *smooch* "I need you in my life, so… will you be my girlfriend?"_

_"Yes!"_

* * *

"Hey, you," a voice says before I feel something smacking the back of my head. I turn to see an old childhood friend, Len.

"What are you doing here?" We exchange a quick hug, and begin talking about our lives. Len moved away a year ago, and this is basically the first time we've been talked. I'm secretly ecstatic, probably because I've liked him for a long time. However, I act nonchalant.

"Oh, I was thinking about it," Len starts off. I give him a confused look, and in response he smirks, but turns bright red. "Go out with me."

"What."

"I really missed you when you were gone, so… be my girlfriend."

"Whatever."

I couldn't stop smiling for the rest of the day. Or month. Or year.

* * *

Reason #2: Valentine's Day and Chocolates

_"O-Oliver, I-I'm not good at making chocolate, but I hope you can accept this anyways!"_

_"Wow, Yuki! Why are you giving your boyfriend shit?" (said by random people watching)_

_"SHUT UP! My poor girlfriend, don't you worry. Whatever you make I will always treasure! Now, to take a picture and post it on Instagram, Tumblr, etc…."_

_"Oh Oliver!"_

_"Oh Yuki!"_

_*Smooch*_

* * *

"Miku, I'm not giving Len chocolate for Valentine's Day, okay? You know in the Western world, the boy is the one who gives the girl chocolate and flowers, not the other day around? And there is no White Day, the girls just get their presents for free," I rant out before taking a long sip of my orange juice.

"You have to, Rinny," Miku explains. "We're Japanese, and therefore we follow Japanese traditions!"

"Why are you so interested in my love life anyways?" I ask, annoyed. I feel like too many people have these wild fantasies about Len and I and then post stories onto websites like _Fanfiction._

"Because it took me so long to get you two to be together! Years and years of planning and hard work! So I refuse to let it end this way! Over some_ chocolate._"

"Miku, if I recall correctly, you did nothing to help me out.

"That's besides the point. In my mind I had done most of the work."

Somehow, thirty minutes later, I found myself in the school kitchen, wearing an apron and looking up chocolate recipes. "Can't I just dip some bananas into Nutella and be done with it?"

"NO! You're a maiden and therefore you will act like it. Now, everyday, after school, you are to come up here and practice with me."

"But-"

"Butts are for sitting! Rin's are to be used as slaves!"

Damn.

* * *

"Sorry, Len, but I can't walk home with you again," I scream as Miku drags me out of the classroom.

"Whyyyyyyyy, Rinkins?" Everyone around us snickers but I ignore them.

"Because we're planning something together that doesn't involve you. Okay? Okay." So I didn't tell him about the chocolate. Big whoop.

"You ready, Rin?" Miku asks as I enter the kitchen, donning my orange apron as I go.  
"No. We've been doing this for four days, Miku, and we've gotten nowhere. Time to call quits."

"No quitting! Anyways, we've made plenty of progress. Before you're 'chocolate' could be used as a nuclear bomb. Now? Now it's like… a lethal weapon! That's progress," Miku says, trying to cheer me up.

"I'm going home."

Back at home I quickly dump the ingredients Miku gave me into the fridge and then run upstairs to my room so that I can change and sleep for the next three hours. However, just as I'm drifting off, my phone buzzes (right in my ear, at that), and I jolt awake. It's Len.

.

Len Kagamine _now  
_

Am I getting chocolate tomorrow? It's okay if I don't.

.

I send back something along the lines of 'Really? Good.'

.

Len Kagamine_ now_

It's not like I'm expecting anything anyways.

.

What the hell does that mean?!

IS HE DOUBTING ME? ME, RIN KAGAMINE? That's not possible. I force my lazy butt up and then run downstairs.

I'll prove him wrong.

.

.

.

"Why are you giving me shit in a cute box, Rin?"

"ASSHOLE! IT'S CHOCOLATE!"

He bursts out laughing, unable to contain it. I'm ready to slap him real hard, but before I can, he falls onto the floor, holding onto his stomach. Instead I kick him and grab my chocolate. "I'll eat it myself."

"Trust me, I don't want it." Damn, I want to kill Len Kagamine. I'm about to storm off when I random freaking head pops out of nowhere and locks his lips with mine.

"When we're married," Len says mischievously, "Leave all the cooking to me."

* * *

Reason #3: Dates

_"Well, first, Haku, I rented out the entire restaurant, even though I didn't need to. Then we can go and stare the stars."_

_"Akaito! You're so sweet!"_

* * *

"Yeah, so, I kinda bought Wind Waker for WiiU… but we have a reservation…."

"Put the game in. We're playing this shit."

"I LOVE YOU!"

* * *

Reason #4: Cooking

_"Kiyouteru! What is all this?"_

_"I… I decided to make you breakfast. It may not be the best, but I hope you like it, Lily."_

* * *

"Len… when you told me that you were going to cook, I assumed that meant that you know how to cook," I say as I walk past bubbling substances and something that even exploded.

"I tried, I swear I did. It's probably won't taste good," Len says sheepishly. I smile, though, and give him a long kiss.

"Thanks for trying so hard for me."

* * *

Reason #5: Our Jokes

_"Rei… why did the chicken cross the park?"_

_"Omg, why, Rui?"_

_"TO GET THE OTHER SLIDE!"_

_"HAHAHA, SO FUNNY!"_

_"PUNNY!"_

_"..."_

_"..."_

_"...We're pretty big losers, aren't we?"_

* * *

"Why are you two, like, dating? Like, aren't you, like, twins?" One of the really obnoxious Len fangirls snarled. Len and I glanced at each other, an understanding between us.

"Oh, how did you figure out… our forbidden love?" I say, grabbing onto Len's hands and holding onto him. "What are we going to do?"

"It's okay, we can elope, Rin," Len says before locking our lips together. We hear squeals about how disgusting incest is, but the world's melted away and all I can think about are his lips.

* * *

Reason #6: Date re-dos

_"I'm sorry I had to call a raincheck, Mizki."_

_"It's okay, Yuuma. As long as we are together now, it doesn't matter."_

_"Well, I assembled a picnic basket… so we can go and eat out together, okay?"_

_"YOSH!"_

* * *

"Okay, Rin. Everything is in position. We have the guns full of paint, and we're a little ahead of schedule."

"And Sensei is coming in…."

"3… 2… 1…"

We sprayed blue and green paint at our Sensei and got him soaked at the very front of the school.

"Another point for the Kagamine Team," Len and I say together with a high five and a kiss.

"RIN! LEN! GET DOWN HERE! NOW!"

"We're screwed."

* * *

Reason #7: XXX

_"Leon… Leon, I'm not ready."_

_"It's okay, Lola. I'll treasure you forever. Whenever you're ready is when you're going to do it."_

* * *

"Rin, I'm going to eat you all up right now."

* * *

Reason #8: Walks in the Park

_"G-Gakupo! Why did you take my hand all of a sudden?"_

_"You're so cute, Luka, I couldn't help it."_

_"But everyone is staring!"_

_"That's because you're so cute."_

* * *

"The rules?" Len asks.

"No going past that tree over there," I say, pointing to a tree that a young kid is leaning up against. "Head shots are illegal, hitting other people results in an automatic foul. Ready?"

"Ready."

We both began furiously shooting bullets out of are Nerf Guns while racing through the park.

* * *

Reason #9: Kisses in the Rain

_"TETO! I'M SORRY, BUT IT WASN'T LIKE THAT!"_

_"I HATE YOU, TED! GO BACK INSIDE WITH THAT SLUT FOR ALL I CARE!- Wha! Let me go."_

_"Never."_

_"It's raining. Go inside."_

_"Come with me."_

_"I don't want to! I HATE YOU, YOU CHEATER!"_

_"I wasn't cheating on you, I promise. I was asking her about how I should prop… I mean, ask you something."_

_"R-Really?"_

_"Really."_

_"Then… I love you, Ted Kasane."_

_*Smooch*_

* * *

"It wasn't like that, Rin!" Len says as he chases after me. I just continue speed walking, not wanting to have to deal with him.

"Get away from me, asshole," I say, forcing myself not to cry.

It looked like he was kissing some other women.

"She was just fixing my tie," Len screams desperately. He then grabs me and pulls me close.

"ASSHOLE! LET ME GO!"

"NEVER!"

It begins to rain.

"Hey, can we take this inside? I don't want to get wet," Len says. I nod my head and we rush to his house.

"Here's a towel," I say, handing him one. "Ready?"

"Ready."

"Okay, um… ASSHOLE! I SAW YOU WITH HER!..."

* * *

Reason #10: Candlelight Dinners

_"Wow, this is so sweet, Gumiya. The candles, the carrots, my favorites dishes… everything."_

_"Anything for you, Gumi."_

* * *

"SHIT! RIN! THE TABLECLOTH IS ON FIRE!"

"DAMN! CALL THE POLICE!"

"YOU MEAN FIREFIGHTERS?"

"...Whatever."

* * *

.

.

.

The one thing they all have in common?

They all love each other dearly.

* * *

**Happy birthday once again to the Kagamines.**


End file.
